Carmine Mall
by got2bekiddin
Summary: When an isane criminal holds a mall hostage he asks for one thing and one thing only. Teresa Lisbon.
1. Prologue

**A/N. Hi everyone! Thanks for checking out this story, I hope you enjoy it! Just letting you know it's my first story, so I apologise in advance ****  
The mistakes are all mine, however the mentalist and its characters are not. One can only wish... :) So this story is set at the beginning of season 2, before Hightower started her reign, Bosco died and Minelli left.  
Thanks for reading!**

...

**Carmine Mall  
**

**Prologue**

Teresa Lisbon was not scared of many things.

For example spiders certainly annoyed her, but no way was she arachnophobic.  
Heights didn't bother her, in fact she relished the views. Yet stood here, looking four storeys down she felt bile rising in her throat.

I know what you're thinking "Surely she's scared of heights?

She isn't.

Teresa Lisbon is scared of dying.

Scared of the gun currently pressed against the back of her head, and of the mentally insane criminal at the end of it.  
So frightened of the insane Adam Taylor, convicted of killing 12 people (not including his most recent bloodbaths), and shaking because of his arms wrapped around her waist, as a lover would embrace his beloved. To the camera crews below, it almost looked like a loving couple stood on the roof, except they knew he was a killer, however they were unable to see the gun pointed at the much discussed 'Teresa Lisbon', her blood matted curls and her hand cuffed wrists pressed against Adams chest and her own back, trying to hold her ground as he urged her forward toward the roof edge.  
It seemed like a suicide pact.

Teresa Lisbon was scared of dying.  
And most of all, terrified of his gently whispered words;

"_Dont worry now we'll be together at last Teresa, no one will separate us again my love..."  
_


	2. Chapter One: Peace and bad news

**A/N. Hi everyone! Sorry for the long ass wait! Thanks again for checking out this story and thank you so much to the reviewers (you know who you are **** ) who in the end really made me update... hope this chapter was worth the wait!**

**As always the mistakes are all mine, however the mentalist and its characters are not. One can only wish... :) So this story is still set at the beginning of season 2 and to avoid confusion, Bosco has never died, Hightower never started her reign, and Minelli never left.  
Thanks again for reading!**

...

**Carmine Mall**

**Chapter One**

Being able to sit in your office quietly sipping from your coffee was a rare luxury for Teresa Lisbon. Unfortunately it usually meant one of two things, A) Jane was out somewhere hassling someone, someone usually being a high-status witness or suspect, one that was sure to complain thus rewarding her with a phonecall from one Virgil Minelli or B) He was asleep on his couch.  
Taking a large gulp of coffee she turned her attention from the witness statements to the crack through her partially closed blinds.

The couch was empty.

Shit.

She could hear Minelli's berating already.

Perfect.

Fully believing in there being no point in worrying over who Jane was most probably insulting at that precise moment she decided to enjoy her peaceful solitude. Who knows when she'd next hear herself think.  
Casting her thoughts back she realised the last time this had happened was just before they had been called up to see Minelli; a meeting which had resulted in Bosco making an appearance and the Red John case being stripped from their grasp. Jane had not been happy at all, although luckily she had managed to keep a poker face when been interrogated over who this 'balding, arrogant, holier- than-thou Bosco ' was. Lord knows what Jane would of said when she said...-a shrill chirp interrupted. Dragging herself away from her thoughts she realised it was her office phone ringing. Gritting her teeth she prepared herself for the scolding that was sure to come.

...

Walking the usual route to her boss's office, Lisbon was completely overcome with curiosity, and of course dread. Although Jane's antics always resulted in a headache, half the time she was mildly bemused. Shaking her face free of the smile that was threatening to form she pondered what had made Minelli so nervous. The last time he'd been this nervous was when he had dragged her up to his office to present her with a 3-pieced blonde haired grinning psychic that came to be known as the pain in her ass, thorn in her side, Patrick Jane.

Finding herself already infront of Minelli's office she straightened her blazer and rapped on the door once, before gently pushing it open. Another reason why she knew something was up.

**...**

"**Lisbon."  
"You need to get to my office immediately."  
"Sir?"  
"Immediately Teresa, I mean this instant, don't bother knocking, just get here now."  
"Yes boss." She said to a dead line.**

**...**

Walking right through, Lisbon stiffened when she noticed him sat the couch directly before the plasma- head held in his hands, jumping back when he jerked at her hand on his shoulder.

"_Sir? What's happened? Is it Jane? I apologise I had no idea that he- " _She tried to explain before getting cut off.  
_"Nothing like that Lisbon. Just watch."_

Upon his request she averted her eyes to the plasma positioned on his wall. It seemed like it was the lunch news, and there was flashing words drawing attention to a 'dangerous situation' although she couldn't decipher just what that was, as the woman reporter stood outside in the rain speaking but no volume was heard. Minelli soon fixed this upon Lisbon's soft sigh.

"_The three released hostages say that the armed man keeps repeating the name Tessie over and over. Although they aren't harmed they say that the others are, some veering on sever, others borderline critical. The number of hostages being held is unknown, as is the identity of the perpetrator. This perpetrator wanted the released hostages to pass on a message; that he needs a Teresa Lisbon or it will be a repeat of seven years ago. The police-"_

The reporter's voice was harshly cut off, and Lisbon found herself staring at a black screen.

Placing the remote on the armrest Minelli stood and turned to Lisbon whose face held a solemn guarded expression. Knowing exactly what she was thinking he sighed.

"_This is your choice, but you know he's not stable."_

Upon hearing no reply he continued, "_He killed his way out of a mental institute..."_

Still silence, _"...so obviously I'm going to order you to not- "_

"_With all due respect, I'm damn sure you remember what happened seven years ago Sir", _she cut across roughly_," and I'm not going to let it happen again. He needs me. "  
"Let SWAT go in."  
– silence.  
"You are my best agent Teresa. I'm not going to let you go a suicide mission to stop a mentally unstable mass murderer."  
"I'm sorry sir, but you'll have to do just that."  
_Unclasping her badge, and removing her gun and holster she takes his hand and firmly places them into palm._.._

"_Thank you Virgil."  
_

...and walks out.


End file.
